Introducing the Boyfriend
by I.W.P-chan
Summary: Akira has to leave, and his boyfriend is there to see him off.


Summary: Akira has to leave, and his boyfriend is there to see him off.

 _Note: I get the weirdest AU ideas sometimes._

 **Warning: Morgana Shenanigans, Sojiro's POV Is Lots Of Fun, Soft ShuAkes, Implied 'Akira Is Actual Cat'.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own P5.

.

"You'll take care, won't you?" Goro spoke up, voice soft and laced with a worried tone, lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed.

Akira clutched tightly at the straps of his bag and allowed his lips to tilt a bit in a faint smile, "I'll try."

Goro's frown deepened and he reached a hand to cup Akira's cheek; Akira melted into the touch, leaning into Goro's hand.

(He was going to miss this dearly- miss _him_ dearly.)

Goro stepped closer to him and pressed a fleeting kiss to Akira's lips, "Keep in contact, alright? Now go, that's your train."

Akira's lips twisted and he nodded before he stepped away and walked towards the train that just arrived, entering and turning to stare at Goro through the window. Goro stared back at him.

As the train's doors closed and it moved out of the station, Akira didn't cut eye contact, and raised his hand in a stilted wave.

The last thing he saw was Goro raising his hand to wave back.

When he could no longer see Goro, Akira's hand dropped to his side and his shoulders slumped.

It was going to be a long year in Tokyo.

.

That night, lying down on 'bed' in Leblanc's attic, and staring at his phone's screen, eyes locked on the last messages Goro had sent him, telling Akira to contact him once he arrived.

It was late, and Goro was probably asleep, so he probably wouldn't reply to any messages until later, but Akira didn't care; his fingers tapped away at the screen, typing one message after the other and sending them before he chickened out.

 **Akira:** I arrived

 **Akira:** I'm okay you don't have to worry about me

 **Akira:** you're probably asleep now so you won't see this until the morning

 **Goro:** Akira!

 **Akira:** sorry for the spam and

 **Akira:** I miss you

 **Goro:** I miss you too

 **Akira:** I love you

 **Goro:** I love you too

 **Akira:** shouldn't you be asleep now?

 **Goro:** right back at you

 **Goro:** you must be tired from travelling, go to bed.

 **Goro:** boyfriend's orders!

 **Akira:** I guess I can't say no to that…

 **Akira:** I'll talk to you later

 **Akira:** good night

 **Goro:** good night

 **Goro:** sweet dreams

.

A couple of months later, Akira would find himself the leader of a vigilante group of supernatural thieves who traipsed across an alternate reality that represented the subconscious of people, all under the guide of a talking not-cat.

Goro wouldn't believe him if he told him, not that Akira would have told him anyway.

(How would he even explain it in the first place even if he attempted to?)

He came to Tokyo to spend an agonizing year for his probation and then return to his hometown, to his family, to Goro; he didn't expect to gain friends he'd tear the world apart for.

Leaving was going to hurt again, because he had people he'd leave behind in Tokyo just like he did back in his hometown.

(He missed Goro something fierce and he could tell that his friends noticed something was going on.)

(Though they had no idea what it could be, because they didn't know about Goro. The only one out of all them who knew was Morgana, and that was because, well, Morgana was Morgana and basically spent the majority of time with him.)

.

When Akira turned his phone's camera in Morgana's direction, Morgana turned to stare at the lens, promising divine retribution for this humiliation for anyone who would witness the picture taken.

When Akira turned his phone away, Morgana frowned and climbed onto Akira's shoulder to see the phone's screen.

"I'm only doing this for your boyfriend, poor thing stuck dealing with you."

Akira snorted, "Funny thing, Goro would say the same thing in regards to you."

Morgana sniffed, "I'm not your boyfriend."

"No. But as far as my boyfriend is concerned, you're my baby brother."

Morgana hissed, "Absolutely not! What if _you're_ the younger sibling?"

"Then I guess we should wait until you get your human form back and then we can decide."

"Hmph!"

.

Sojiro wasn't used to receiving teenaged costumers at his café (Akira's friends didn't count as customers), so he was somewhat surprised to see a teen around Akira's age enter the café one day during the summer.

He was even more surprised by the teen's politeness when he asked for the house blend and curry.

But Sojiro was a professional (no matter the grumpiness he projected), and so put the surprise out of his mind, and went to prepare the kid's order.

The kid was decent, calmly eating his curry and drinking his coffee, paying properly, and politely thanking and complimenting Sojiro on the meal.

"Come again," Sojiro had said to the kid as he headed to the café's entrance, and half-way genuinely meant it; god knew Akira would benefit from being in the presence of such a person.

The moment the kid reached the door, it was opened from the outside, the bell over head ringing with the movement, and Akira stood frozen at the entrance, staring at the kid with wide-eyes.

Behind Akira, Sojiro could see the rest of Akira's friends- Ryuji, Ann, Makoto, and Yusuke, all trying to peer curiously into the café to see what caused Akira to block the way.

Sojiro was about to berate Akira for blocking the entrance, but then the cat made its way out of Akira's bag, took one look at the kid and started meowing persistently.

"Seriously?" Ann and Ryuji chorused, their eyes going wide, and they shoved their way past Akira to stand in front of the kid, "You're the Boyfriend?!"

"The Boyfriend?" Sojiro inquired, eyes narrowing slightly, and Ann and Ryuji dragged Akira past the kid to stand in front of Sojiro with stiff shoulders. The kid turned around to observe, looking more amused than bothered by the commotion. Although, his eyes refused to leave Akira's form, focused as he was on him.

"Kid, explain."

Akira nodded jerkily, "Goro, these are Boss and my friends."

The kid (Goro?) nodded, and Akira took it as his cue to continue, "Boss, guys, this is Akechi Goro, my boyfriend."

.

End

AU where Akechi was adopted and moved to Akira's hometown, and gets together with Akira a few months before Akira gets framed for assault.


End file.
